In pre-historic times, humans depended on fire for survival. Fire provided light, warmth, protection from animals, and a means for cooking food. As a consequence of this reliance, humans also formed an intimate psychological connection with fire. Mysticism imparted certain spiritual and religious attributes to fire, gradually transforming the hearth into a place for social gathering. People congregated around open fires to interact with each other, dance, pray, and teach the new generation the history of the old. Arguably, these congregations helped to unify people and initiate the development of societies.
As time progressed, fire maintained a significant presence in the daily lives of people. Most homes were constructed with large fireplaces to serve as a source of light and heat, as well as a place to cook food. Humans discovered new and improved uses for fire. For example, gas lamps allowed fire to be portable and light areas without the need of an open fire. Fire also became used for tool making, weapons, and other articles of manufacture. In modern times, fire is still used as a source of light, heat, and means for cooking food. However, in general, its importance is diminished as compared to the past. Electricity has generally negated the need for fire as a source of light and open fires in fireplaces are typically not used as the primary source for heat or cooking. Generally, the modern home is furnished with electric or fuel heat, stoves, ovens, microwaves, and a variety of light fixtures.
For many people, the psychological bond with fire has endured all of these technological substitutes because they are generally enchanted by fire's esthetic qualities, its glow, its warmth, and even its smell. As a result, many homes continue to be constructed with fireplaces. Some homes have wood burning fireplaces while others are equipped with gas logs controlled by a remote on/off switch. In addition, many homes and dining tables are decorated with a variety of candles made of wax or decorative glass objects containing oils therein.
Fire is also present in the modern outdoor experience. Perhaps the most common of the modern outdoor experiences is cooking over an open flame on backyard barbecue grills. Oftentimes, backyard barbecues are associated with the gathering of friends and family for pleasurable occasions. Barbecue grills exist in a variety of forms including charcoal and gas grills. While some grills are permanently affixed to an area, others are designed to be transportable for grilling at tailgate parties, campgrounds, and the like. Those that enjoy cooking outdoors in more remote locations value lightweight, compact camping stoves that are easily stowed in backpacks. These camping stoves are typically gas fired so that the backpacker is not required to also carry wood or charcoals on the trip.
In addition to cooking outdoors, many people still enjoy gathering around open fires. At parties, some people build outdoor fires in their backyards or along beaches. Usually these outdoor fires serve as one of the party's main attractions, alluring people to its warmth and light just as it did in the past. For others, open fires are enjoyed in national parks or other wilderness areas around the world. These fires are built either in designated pits or near chosen campsites and are sometimes a setting for campers to roast marshmallows and tell stories. Unfortunately, it has become increasingly dangerous for people to enjoy open fires outdoors, especially in national parks and wilderness areas. Persistent dry weather during the summer months create land very susceptible to uncontrollable fires that endanger lives, homes and even ancestral treasures. Prohibitions on outdoor fires are becoming commonplace in many national parks and wilderness areas.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a new design and construction for an open fire that greatly reduces the risk of causing uncontrollable fires, while at the same time, provides other attributes of an open fire. There is a further need to provide a design and construction for an open fire that is portable for those who enjoy fire in national parks or other wilderness areas. The present invention is particularly directed to meeting these needs.